El engaño
by insomniac light
Summary: No todo es lo que parece y Víctor se dará cuenta demasiado tarde y que pasa si Amelia se une a Alexander y si Michael y Selene se conocen cuando eran niños. La nueva era de inmortales en realidad comenzó mucho antes de lo que nos contaron. T para más adelante.
1. Chapter 1

Situada en Underworld 3: La rebelión de los Lycans

Selene y Sonja son hermanas de sangre, hijas de Víctor, para efectos de la historia Sonja y Lucian tienen 50 años, Selene 15 y Michael 17, recuerden en la época de la película para los humanos, 15 años era una buena edad para casarse.

William fue capturado en 1202 y el único anciano dormido es Marcus para evitar que quisiera rescatar a su hermano, por lo tanto Amelia esta despierta viajando tratando de exterminar a los lycans. En esta historia Amelia fue convertida por Marcus después de que su familia fuera aniquilada por los lycans por lo que ella los odia y ha jurado matar hasta el último de ellos.

Disclaimer**:** La historia y todos los personajes originales pertenecen a Kevin Grevioux, Len Wiseman y Danny McBride.

Capitulo 1

Castillo Dregely Hungría 1245

Lo último que vio Víctor antes de que todo se volviera un caos fue a Lucian huir por la ventana con la llave del desastre en sus manos, e incluso parado ahí junto a las cenizas de lo que hasta hace unos minutos fue su hija en lo único que podía pensar el anciano vampiro era en cómo conservar el poder si algún día el lycan se enteraba de lo que en realidad era el collar que su Sonja porto por 50 años. Sin embargo muy tarde se daría cuenta que la llave del calabozo de William y la vida de su primogénita no fue lo único que perdió en ese amanecer y que el poder de decidir el destino de su raza se le había escapado hace años de las manos y que esa noche perdió la oportunidad de recuperarlo.

17 años antes

Rumania 1228

En un pueblo aislado en Rumania el Conde Corvinus sostenía a su único hijo recién nacido en los brazos dispuesto a hacer lo único que creía en ese momento podría salvarle la vida, renunciar a él.

Conde: Mi esposa ha muerto y no vamos a resistir mucho más el ataque de los lycans

General: (recibiendo al niño) sin importar a donde lo lleve nos encontrarán, ellos pueden oler su sangre, lo quieren para ellos.

Conde: existe un lugar seguro, el castillo Hunyad, entrégaselo a Alexander, solo él podrá cuidarlo

General: ¿Cual es su nombre?

Conde: Michael, Michael Corvinus el ultimo humano capaz de someter a las bestias, pase lo que pase no dejes que los lycans lo tengan, si es necesario acaba antes con él.

Y tras la desgarradora sentencia que dejo sobre el pequeño un estruendo saco de sus pensamientos al conde quien despidió a su general y se dispuso a enfrentar la muerte junto con la de su pueblo.

En el bosque

Dos días y dos noches había cabalgado el general sin detenerse con la firme convicción de llevar al niño a su destino, sin embargo el cansancio estaba por superarlo y no noto a los lycans que lo perseguían hasta que estaban demasiado cerca para seguir huyendo, tan rápido como pudo bajo del caballo blandiendo su espada de plata mato a tres de sus atacantes, pero mal herido llego muy tarde para matar al cuarto pues ya había mordido a Michael. Sin el corazón de llevar a cabo la orden matar al niño con lo último de sus fuerzas y desangrándose poco a poco logro llegar a las puertas del castillo en donde antes de morir explico la importancia del infante.

Castillo Hunyad

Alexander Corvinus señor del castillo se encontraba en una reunión secreta con una de los 3 ancianos vampiros más poderosos que existían. Amelia sin que nadie supiera se había enterado del paradero de Alexander y enojada con Víctor por permitir que los lycans vivieran en su castillo aun en condición de esclavos.

Amelia: Tus hijos están dormidos y Víctor todo lo que quiere es dinero, está obsesionado y no puede ver que ya no está controlando nada, tienes que hacer algo

Alexander: No puedo arriesgar a mis hombres contra él, bien sabes que solo son humanos

Amelia: Precisamente por ellos debes enfrentarlo tú, los está explotando y cría a los lycans para servirle esto es intolerable

Alexander: Intenta alejar a su hija, es fuerte podemos ganar algo poco a poco

Amelia: Sería inútil intentarlo, Sonja es devota a él, además es fuerte pero no es un líder

En ese momento las voces de los guardias empezaron a acercarse hacia la sala donde la junta se llevaba a cabo, uno de los guardias tenía en los brazos al último Corvinus humano ahora mordido por un lycan salvaje condenándolo así a una inminente transformación. Las puertas se abrieron, Alexander sabia que tenía que ser importante pues nunca habrían interrumpido de otra forma, pero lo que nunca se imagino fue lo que entro por ella y mucho menos sabia que hacer con lo que ahora tenía delante de él, dos guardias cubiertos de la sangre del general que había muerto apenas llegar al castillo, un bebe Corvinus a punto de transformarse en lycan y una de las más letales vampiros junto él.

**Nota:** El castillo Hunyad históricamente también es conocido como el castillo Corvin y se cuenta que en él estuvo preso 7 años Vlad el empalador y que constantemente recibía a vampiros a pesar de que la regencia del castillo combatía a seres sobrenaturales protegiendo a los humanos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Hungría 1230

Selene un minuto después de haber nacido era separada de su madre humana, quien había sido amante de Víctor por más de 10 años y ahora para guardar el secreto era condenada a muerte. La niña crecería en el castillo como una noble más no como hija del líder del clan, para el mundo este solo tenía una princesa heredera, nacida de su esposa vampira quien pese a haber muerto años atrás provenía de linaje real, no de una familia campesina. Además de los fieles guardias del viejo vampiro solo existía una persona consiente de quien era en realidad la pequeña vampira que acababa de nacer y a quien sería entregada para criarla como propia.

Castillo Dregely 1235

¡Más rápido! ¡ataca a matar! Te he dicho mil veces que nunca lo dudes, eres fuerte, rápida y más inteligente que ellos, somételos, has que te teman solo con verte o escuchar tu nombre, eres superior a cualquiera en este castillo, ¡Demuéstramelo!

Gritaba Amelia dentro del área de entrenamiento del castillo a una pequeña de tan solo 5 años con la respiración agitada y que apenas se podía mantener en pie

"Si madre" contesto una Selene agotada pero decidida comenzando a esquivar los cuchillos que un vampiro le arrojaba mientras otro la atacaba por ordenes de su madre. Tras una hora de brutal entrenamiento y a la voz de ¡alto! De la vampira que no se perdió un movimiento, todos se detuvieron, ordeno a los vampiros que las dejaran y se acerco a su hija.

Amelia: Si no los matas cuando tienes oportunidad te seguirán atacando

Selene: Pero madre, son miembros del clan

Amelia: ¡Son reemplazables! (respiro profundamente calmándose visiblemente, le levanto la barbilla para que la viera) tu no lo eres y eso debes entenderlo, un lycan salvaje es más fuerte que 2 vampiros juntos y viajan en manada Selene, no puedes dudar, no puedes morir, tu destino es más grande que dirigir un castillo lleno de sucias mascotas lycan e hipócritas y viciosos vampiros.

Selene: Si madre no te decepcionare, seguiré entrenando duro

Amelia: Es lo que me gusta escuchar, ahora toma esto (entregándole una bolsa de piel de animal llena de sangre) y quédate aquí hasta que te restablezcas que nadie te vea así, cuando salgas te quiero fuerte, altiva y serena.

La pequeña camino hacia la pared en la que había jaulas en las que dormían algunos de los lycans más jóvenes y que constantemente solo servían como blancos de entrenamiento para los vampiros. A nadie nunca le importaba hablar frente a ellos puesto eran solo animales a los que nadie escuchaba y de todas formas la mayoría de los que dormían ahí morían demasiado pronto para escuchar nada importante. Sin embargo para Selene quien había comenzado su entrenamiento con tan solo 3 años eran compañeros de dolor.

Flashback

Una noche después de que su madre la dejara casi al borde de morir desangrada como castigo tras negarse a matar a uno de los vampiros con los que entrenaba, un lycan recién convertido llamado Raze, aun sin los prejuicios de raza que se adquieren tras la esclavitud y como humano acostumbrado a ayudar a los más pequeños, extendió su brazo lo más que pudo hasta alcanzar la bolsa de sangre había quedado demasiado lejos de la niña y sin pensarlo dos veces la aventó para que quedara junto a ella, quien la bebió tan rápido que tuvo tiempo de respirar.

¿Por qué? Había preguntado la vampira desconcertada, "eres solo una niña" contesto despreocupado el lycan que aun no adquiría los prejuicios de raza que deja la esclavitud, ante esta actitud la niña se levanto orgullosa "soy un vampiro, soy hija de Amelia" y después más tranquila y bajando la cabeza " y es posible que esto un día te traiga la muerte", la risa de Raze saco a Selene de su tristeza y escucho con gran sorpresa como el lycan le contestaba "tal vez, pero para que puedas matarme primero tienes que mejorar mucho y como van tus entrenamientos apuesto a que puedo vivir más que tu" después de esto ambos reían sin importar nada.

Fin del flashback

Selene: Hola Raze, me alegra saber que aun estas aquí

Raze: De ninguna manera me vas a ganar la apuesta (poniéndose serio) sabes creo que lo hace por tu bien, hace una semana la escuche defenderte frente a otros ancianos que interrumpieron su entrenamiento.

Selene: Yo se que me quiere, de día cuando cree que estoy dormida va a mi cuarto y se me queda viendo y hay días que me peina el cabello cuando despierto, es buena persona Raze solo está muy enojada.

Raze: si enojada con nosotros

Selene: con los lycans salvajes, fueron ellos quienes mataron a su familia y con los vampiro que la traicionaron por tenerlos a ustedes aquí, pero sabes ella defiende a los humanos y solo la he escuchado a ella hacerlo.

Raze: Eso es bueno, me hubiera gustado que alguien me defendiera cuando me capturaron (suspirando) pero de todas formas creo que ella te entrena para algo, y cuando seas más fuerte que todos en este castillo como ella quiere, ese va a ser un buen día.

Selene: No digas tonterías Raze, lo mejor será irme antes que empieces con tus ideas raras sobre mi madre, lo único que ella quiere es que este a salvo por eso me enseña a defenderme.

Y después de decir eso se levanto respiro fuerte y cambiando de actitud a una que competiría con cualquier vampiro noble salió de la sala de entrenamiento, 5 años más pasaron, Selene a su corta edad ya competía con los más fuertes y aniquilaba con espeluznante eficacia a los lycan salvajes, lo que comenzaba a llamar la atención de los ancianos del consejo, sin embargo la pequeña vampira aun era una niña y Amelia sabia que tanta atención cuando aun le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer era muy peligroso, así tomando una decisión de lo que pensó nunca volver a hacer aviso a Selene que dejaban el castillo por un tiempo para completar su entrenamiento en otro lugar.

Después de empacar una Selene asustada bajo rápidamente a la sala de entrenamiento para platicar con el que conocía como su único amigo.

Selene: ¡Raze! Nos vamos, dejamos el castillo

Raze: Tranquila, eso es bueno tu misma dijiste que tu madre te obliga a dormir en su recamara para protegerte, lejos de este castillo estarás mejor.

Selene: Raze no entiendes, nos vamos a Rumania por mucho tiempo, no se si volveré a verte

Raze: Si tu destino se tiene que cumplir allá asi será, sabes aquí Lucian nos protege, a su manera claro, yo estaré bien no te preocupes y de vernos de nuevo, vamos somos inmortales tu solo vuélvete más fuerte que nadie y se que un día regresaras a hacer lo correcto.

Selene: tú nunca cambias Raze, sigues soñando, te voy a extrañar

Con esa despedida Selene alcanzo a su madre vampira que al igual que ella estaba ataviada con una armadura plateada, su espada y múltiples cuchillos, montaron sus caballos y seguidas por Rigel el fiel guardián de su madre cabalgaron con rumbo al Castillo Hunyad que por alguna razón que no lograba entender ponía muy nerviosa a su madre, pues según ella y todos los habitantes de Dregely, el castillo Rumano tenía mucho tiempo que era atendido por solo humanos.

Nota: Siento la tardanza he tenido mucho trabajo, tratare de actualizar una vez por semana y gracias a Danally por tu comentario, espero te guste a dónde va la historia.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Castillo Hunyad en la Sala de reuniones

Amelia: Víctor está perdiendo la cabeza, ya no solo ataca a los lycans, ataca humanos y se ha reusado a proteger a Selene.

Alexander: No me sorprende, todos ustedes son iguales, tú has entrenado a su hija para ponerla en su contra y derrocarlo

Amelia: Selene no es su hija, es ¡Miaa! Él renuncio a ella el día que me la entrego, yo la he cuidado y hecho fuerte y de todas formas eso no es asunto tuyo, has decidido quedarte de lado en este asunto

Alexander: ¿Entonces qué estás haciendo aquí?

Amelia: He venido a cobrar el favor que te hice hace 12 años

Flashback

Castillo Hunyad 1228

Dentro de la sala un ¡Alto! Detuvo la espada de Amelia a centímetros de acabar con la vida del pequeño infectado

Amelia: Porque me detienes, huélelo lo han mordido los lycans, pronto se convertirá y no tendrá retorno, será un animal más que cazar

Alexander: (dirigiendo la mirada al guardia que aun lo sostenía en brazos y arrebatándoselo) ¿Cómo llegó aquí?

Guardia: Lo trajo un general, antes de morir anuncio la caída de la casa del Conde Corvinus, el niño es el único heredero de su linaje, su nombre es Michael

Alexander: Déjanos

Amelia: Al parecer tu linaje humano ha perecido por incapacidad de controlar a tus hijos, te has escondido en este castillo por años cuando los podrías haber detenido de causar tantas muertes

Alexander: (interrumpiéndola) no tenemos tiempo de discutir, quieres un líder que contenga las creaciones de mis hijos, lo tienes frente a ti, muerde Michael antes que se convierta

Amelia: Te has vuelto loco, además morirá con mi mordida

Alexander: Es un Corvinus, si hay alguien capaz de soportar la carga de ser dos especies a la vez él, muérdelo, hazlo tan fuerte para matar a todos los que llamas enemigos y roguemos para que después del cambio su alma siga siendo humana.

Amelia: Jamás, no pienso crear un monstruo para detener a los que tú eres incapaz de enfrentar

Alexandre: Hazlo y cuando llegue el momento tendrás todo mi apoyo y protección, te doy mi palabra

Y en contra de todo lo que creía Amelia hundió los colmillos en el hombro del pequeño, dio media vuelta reusándose a ver el resultado de sus acciones y se alejo no queriendo tener nada que ver lo que acababa de crear.

Fin del Flashback

De regreso a la sala de reunión

Alexandre: ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Si bien tengo un ejército jamás será suficiente para ganarle a Víctor, no con sus guardias lycans

Amelia: Jamás usaría humanos para atacar a Víctor, además no es el momento, he decidido terminar el entrenamiento de Selene aquí, no puede seguir en Dregely se parece demasiado a Sonja y los rumores crecen, ellos creen que es hija de Víctor y mía y el consejo sabe que la heredera de dos ancianos podría tomar el mando sin siquiera preguntárselos, incluso a su corta edad ya le temen o temen lo que puede hacer bajo mi mando que es lo mismo.

Alexander: ¿La has traído? Sabes bien que Michael vive aquí podría verlo no puedo arriesgarme a que le diga a alguien, si lo que quieres es refugio tengo otro castillo al que puedes ir, está bien custodiado y nadie sabrá que están ahí

Amelia: (tras una larga carcajada la mortal vampira se enfrento a Alexander) no busco tu protección, Selene y yo podríamos matar a todos dentro de tus castillos sin que siquiera lo notaran, y se bien que tu monstruo vive aquí, es precisamente en él en el que he pensado y por lo que he venido, sin importar cuán fuerte sea, bajo tu ala jamás logrará ser un líder y me niego a que nadie sea más fuerte que Selene, sabes bien como funcionan las cosas Alexander, la sangre se paga con sangre

Alexandre: ¿que estás tratando de decir? jamás te entregaré la vida de Michael y no intentes amenazarme bien sabes que puedo matarte no olvides con quien estás hablando

Amelia: Precisamente porque se de que eres capaz ¡tu! Es por lo que vine, puedes criar a tu mascota como se te antoje pero me pagaras con tu propia sangre, dásela de beber a Selene y conviértela en el futuro

Alexander: Y que harás con ella, la has convertido en una asesina, crees que con ese poder la controlarás, que harás si cuando se entere de la verdad te traiciona y se une a Víctor, ¿estás preparada para entregarle el mundo a los vampiros?

Amelia: Yo no exijo la lealtad de Selene y no la he criado para seguirme, la eduque para tomar sus propias decisiones, para ser a quien sigan y a pesar de ser tan eficiente en quitar la vida como yo misma jamás le ha gustado ese poder, mi hija es persona más noble que jamás conocerás, sin importar en lo que se convierta ella hará lo correcto.

Alexander: Aún así, si accedo tendrás que jurarme con tu sangre que nunca arremeterá contra Michael y en el peor de los casos lo protegerá, él no ha sido entrenado y te puedo asegurar que es más noble que tu pequeña guerrera

Amelia: Si tienes tanto miedo porque no por una condenada vez te levantas de ese letargo en el que has estado años e intervienes, tú tienes tu supuesto líder y yo la mía, entrenémoslos juntos, has que tu monstruo no requiera protección y si es tan fuerte como un día creíste imagina lo que podrían hacer juntos

Alexander: Tráela ante mi


End file.
